Imagination World 2
Imagination World 2 Imagination World 2 is a standalone total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D. It was created by JS Games and released on October 14th, 2010. It is the sequel to Imagination World, which was also made by JS Games and released in January 2002. Imagination World 2 does not require Duke Nukem 3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition to work, though the EDuke32 source port is required and comes with the mod in the .zip file. Imagination World 2 contains new levels, new graphics, a new sprite for the player's character (James Stanfield), new enemies, new ending cutscenes, new bosses, new weapons, new music, new sound effects, and new voice-overs. A patch (called "IW_v2.1_patch" as a .zip file), which updated the mod to version 2.1 and fixed multiple glitches, was created by James Stanfield and released on January 6th, 2011. Imagination World 2 also has OpenGL support. Episodes & Difficulty Levels Imagination World 2 features 69 levels (42 single player levels and 17 multiplayer levels). Episode 1: The Beginning * Uninvited Guests * City District * Chinatown * Hit The Shops * Scrap Challenge * Lava Caves (secret, accessible from City District) * Gloomy Days... (secret, accessible from Hit The Shops) Episode 2: Star Check * Mt. Ralj Spaceport * Spaceport * Rebels Ship * Xuglop * Space Shooting * Ractonia * Alien Behemoth * Space Fortress * Robot Destroyer * 400 Fathoms (secret, accessible from Rebels Ship) * Derelict... (secret, accessible from Space Shooting) Episode 3: Grip To Reality * Docking Dilema * Sunken Sarcophagus * Back To The City * Badlands * Captured! * Welcome To Garmid * Quaking * Stone Rain * The Final Battle * James' House (secret, accessible from Back To The City) Episode 4: Time After Time * Roll On Tomorrow * Frosty Truths * One Path * The Epion * Informant * 12 Ways * Red Enigma * A Revelation... * Legendary Battle * Old Times * New World Episode 5: James' Adventures * Neighbourhood Showdown * Crash Landing * A Far Cry From Home Episode 6: Defense Mode * Lobby * Beach House * Virtual Dojo * Hope Tower * Lava Base * Old Temple * Blizzard Arena * Sand Palace * Scrap Yard * Sunken Ship * Pirate Ship! * Tiny City * Boat Vacation * EDF Temple Base * The Epion * The Factory * Apocalypse Right Now Difficulty Levels * Easy * Medium * Hard * Very Damn Hard Trivia James Stanfield is also appears in the standalone Duke Nukem 3D total conversion AMC TC, where he is one of the playable characters. Credits Main TC creator: James Stanfield (a.k.a. Jblade) People who have directly helped: Rob Wijkstra, for mapping support and voice acting Geoffrey Van Dijk, for mapping support and graphics Stephano Lessa, for mapping support Merlijn Van oostrum, for mapping support William Gee, for mapping support John Mason, for Voice acting TerminX, for Eduke32 and Mapster32 and code help Thanks to my Beta testers: Rob wijkstra, Geoffrey Van Dijk, DeeperThought, Mikko Sandt, Sang, and Rusty Nails People who have helped in some way: Muesla for the Duke Bike Plagman for Polymer DeeperThought, for code help Renegado and Malone for Eduke 2.1.1 3drealms for Duke3d, Shadow warrior & their other games Kuffi, for his help & giving me support (& For Dukeweb as well) Alejandro, for hosting the original IW & helping me out (And for AMC) Mblackwell, for code help Toadie, for model help SteelKat, for helping me with some coding issues chicken, for fixing an error with the M4A1 md3 model The people behind the Duke retexturing project for their hard work Ken silverman for the Build engine & the great tools Peter Gerber, for Dukeres The Fly, for swing-door lights open effect Victor, for the 'Executionar' art James ferry for openglbt & the Confaq Jonah Bishop for the Mapfaq & Confaq Bob Averill for all his great maps & Effects Jonof for His build and Duke port C3PO for the Controllable slopes FAQ Reaper_man, for con help Guistuff.com for the EDFPU graphics Jasc, for Paintshop pro Bob Masters for Asylum, a fun & Original map technomidi.com for Mid. Music The Zdoom Monster Resource Wad, for some enemy sprites 3dCafe for some Wavs James Tubbrit for some music Totalconversion.com, for their help Megaton, for some Graphics & the snow code off of Speedtrax Billy boy, for all his great maps & effects modarchive.ogg, for some killer tunes Awesome, for some music from modarchive Necros, for some music from modarchive UT2k4 Community Bonus Pack 2 artists, for some music everybody who E-mailed me about Iw everyone else who I might of forgotten and of course you, for downloading this People whose models, skins and animations have helped IW: Darthfaceman for 1911 model Cliffton_Vlodhammer Monarch DeadGoat clan's Gunshop Dave "Ghent" Weaver Roger 666 Bacon for Sixshooter H4Wk Stoke Quad OopeE Brigadier wolf Schmung SolidSnake Monkeh Red Slug FA Team LooK OuT! sas.stu -X- Nomad Slinky Raven Short_Fuse Lt.Col.Kilgore Nottingham Georg Destroy 3D Besli Thin Red Paste Kitteh X-convict SPASTiC CHiLD dla_one MG Mallsecurity sNuFFy PanzerOx Ope S.P.I.T.Z. Timbo Wannabe Creeping Jesus Ankalar dud3 firegold Thor Raven_TK Snark Iceman Blackvault Duffman_Champ Magnum model Felipe Paiva Warbeast sgt. cortez Stecki Brian collin Duztey Meltdown Dav0r DarkElfa Sitters Blackrayne Fiblah Galen Worldcraft Dude (I might of as just put 'The Entire CS, TS and HL model society - Keep up the fantastic work!) everyone else who I may of accidentally left out People whose textures have helped IW: Scuba Steve Garry Harrison (Notepad picture) Wadfather Chilvence Cayle George Sock Rorsarch Christopher Buecheler Team Blur Mighty_Pete Kell Jockum Skoglund Crinity IR Evil_Lair Scott McCabe Watershape Mr. Clean ook Marc Schröder The Doom 2 Re-texturing project The Duke Nukem 3d Re-texturing project ChromeAngel MeanArena Hourences AndyDragon The Limelite Wrongwaygoback Piterplus Doc Brasso Iikka Keränen Undulation & the people who I may of forgot Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods